Computer-generated images are often used when displaying information from a computer. The use of graphics increases the interest factor of a viewer who looks at the displayed information. Often, the information is displayed by rendering two-dimensional objects for a (two-dimensional) display. The two-dimensional objects can be made more interesting to a viewer by rendering the two-dimensional objects as three-dimensional objects. The three-dimensional objects appear even more visually appealing when edges of the three-dimensional objects are beveled.
However, conventional algorithms that use a progressive inset algorithm have various drawbacks. The algorithms that have been employed are relatively slow, which results in excess time being required to render complicated two-dimensional shapes, such as text. The algorithms also produce results of varying acceptability (that are sometimes unacceptable) when computing sufficiently complicated shapes having relatively large bevels.